


Team Zero

by gatoradeeh7x3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatoradeeh7x3/pseuds/gatoradeeh7x3
Summary: "After Vanya leaves, a tense quiet falls over the group."orWhy the Umbrella Academy changed their minds about helping Vanya.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 24
Kudos: 375





	Team Zero

After Vanya left, a tense quiet fell over the group. 

From her spot on the stairs, Allison looks stunned. “Is that the first time we’ve ever heard Vanya ask for anything?”

Five spins to face her, piping up angrily. “As much as I want to tag along, it doesn’t matter. We’re wanted criminals now-”

Diego smirks. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.  _ We’re  _ wanted. They just think you’re a pipsqueak we kidnapped.” 

Five snarls at him. “At least I’m not an escaped  _ lunatic!”  _

Luther slams the wall. “Hey! We shouldn’t be fighting right now, we should be sticking together. As a family.” 

Klaus looked up, a dark shadow across his face. “Exactly. We need to stick together. Ben died for her. To help her. And we can’t even-”

Allison tilts her head. “Technically, he was already dead, he just sort of… followed the light.” 

“Like a moth!” Luther offers helpfully. 

Five groans, face-palming. “You’re all idiots.” 

Klaus ignores them, already marching out the door, barely walking straight but determined to reach his goal. “Fuck this, I’m going to go help my sister. And if you all have any sense, you’ll come along.” 

Allison gets up as well, sharing a glance with Diego. “We couldn’t cross that hallway before. Ben did. I think it’s our turn.” 

Diego pulls his knife out of the wall, shoving it in his holster as he shrugs and follows. “What’s the use of a hero complex if I’m not going to be a hero to my own sister?” 

Five watches them leave with his arms crossed. “Luther, I’m giving us ten seconds to think up a plan to stop the commission, escape international police, and convince the world we didn’t assassinate John F. Kennedy. Got anything?” 

Luther furrows his brow. A moment passes. 

“Nope.” 

Five nods. “That’s what I thought. Let’s go.” He saunters out the door, looking way too cool for a boy who’d been suffering excessive gas just hours before. 

Now alone in the room, Luther smiles. “Team Zero.” 

Walking out to join his siblings, he’d never been so proud to lose his title as Number One. 

**Author's Note:**

> This season was twist after twist after twist and I was so emotionally devastated when the Hargreeves siblings left her leave alone, with the dumbest smile splitting my face after I saw Klaus get in the car. Definitely worth the binge-watch and lost sleep to see that moment.


End file.
